Querido diario
by danscrib
Summary: Querido diario, Me llamo Twilight Sparkle, tengo 6 años y vivo en Canterlot.. Vivo con mi papa y mi mama y con mi HMMAPS Shining Armor, el mejor hermano mayor de toda la historia de los hermanos. Amo a toda mi familia y a mi casa y por supuesto a mi muñeca, Sabelotodo, ella es mi mejor amiga, mi unica amiga
1. Chapter 1

10/abr

Mi mama y mi papa acaban de comprarme este "dario". Me dicen que en el debo escribir sobre las cosas que pasan en mi vida en el puedo contar mis mas profundos no se para que querria a Dario si ya tengo a Sabelotodo ella lo sabe todo sobre mi y yo de ella, tiene muchos secretos, pero no quiere que se los cuente a nadie, dice que son demasiado super duper secretos que solo los mejores de los mejores amigos deben saber.

15/abr

Vivo en la ciudad de Canterlot, una ciudad muy hermosa e importante. Tan importante que incluso una princesa vive aquí y aunque no la conozco en persona escuche que es la poni mas hermosa del mundo y lo mas increíble es que tiene casi 1000 años de edad,!1000!. Yo recuerdo que en la celebración del sol de verano del año pasado yo la vi levantando el sol, fue lo mas impresionante y hermoso que vi en mi vida. Deseo algún dia poder llegar a ser como ella, tan noble, tan mágica, Seria increíble.

Papa dice que si me esfuerzo y aprendo lo suficiente entonces ese sueño se podría hacer realidad

20/abr

Hoy Sabelotodo y yo hicimos un fuerte de libros, para que asi los monstruos no nos molesten mientras leemos. Yo cuidaba del interior mientras Sabelotodo hacia guardia y cuando ella cuida algo se lo toma muy en serio y nadie logra evitar que cumpla su deber.

Shining Armor se molesto porque no lo dejaba pasar al baño pero como logro hacerme sentir pena por el logre convencer a Sabelotodo que le dejara pasar Y ESO ES MUUUY DIFICIL.

23/abr

Sabes diario, por alguna razón no tengo muchos amigos. Siempre estoy almorzando sola en los recreos y nadie me invita a jugar. Los niños siempre se burlan de mi y me dicen Cerebrito. Se siente bien poder escribir sobre estas cosas.

La única amiga que tengo es a Sabelotodo. Es la única que me entiende y me quiere, después de mi familia claro.

25/abr

Sabelotodo ha sido mi amiga desde que puedo recordar, la he tenido conmigo desde que era una bebe

Sabelotodo es la mejor muñeca, siempre esta conmigo. Juntas hemos hecho de todo, jugamos hasta no poder mas, comemos helado vamos a muchos muchos lugares divertidos, navegamos por los siiete mares en nuestro barco, que construi yo solita, con ayuda de sabelotodo claro. Ella es la mejor primera oficial y cuando nos cansamos de navegar nuestro barco se trasforma en una nave especial y viajamos por el cosmos. Y ya en las noches nos acurrcamos bajo las sabanas y le leo un libro para que nos durmamos.

28/abr

Hoy es el mejor dia de mi vida

mis papas me hicieron una solicitud para la academia de educacion para ponis superdotados, no se que significa esa ultima palabra pero debe significar super listos. Estoy tan emocionada.

Pero, para poder pasar tengo que hacer un examen muy dificil .

No se si lo logre, pero lo voy a intentar. Despues de todo, Sabelotodo y toda mi familia me apoyan, en especial sabelotodo, se que ella me ayudara a estudiar, es la muñeca mas lista del mundo. ¡DUH!

01/abr

He estado estudiando sin decanso por un laaaargo tiempo y ahora estoy super segura de que Sabelotodo y yo vamos a conseguir pasar ese examen.

19/may

Hoy fue el examen de admision de la academia para ponis superdotados,

.

.

No pase.

.

.

20/may

Estoy muy triste, estuve estudiando todo este tiempo y me esforse y no lo logre, falle. Y todo porque no pude abrir un tonto huevo con mi magia.

Creo que asi tenia que ser, como si alguien como yo pudiera ganar algo que estaba pensando.

.

Mi hermano ha tratado de consolarme, es un grandioso poni, siempre se preocupa por mi. Mañana me llevara a la Feria del libro, estoy segura de que me divertire. Mama dice que no siempre se gana y que hay que aprender a abrazar los malos momentos, no se que quiere decir pero dice que algun dia lo entendere.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TWILIGTH ES LA MEJOR

¡TE QUIERO ¡

.

.

.

.

.

.

21/may

Gracias mama por tu sorpresa de la mañana. No esperaba encontrar mi diario con un mensaje tan especial. Ella se hizo la tonta diciendo que sabia de que hablaba pero se que fue ella. Apuesto a que Sabelotodo le dio la idea. Gracias por el pastelillo y por el sandwich, aunque la catsup sabia raro, me gusto.

22/may

Todos los días Sabelotodo y yo vemos nuestro programa favorito, La ciencia de Mike y Tino, es el mejor show de todos. Es muy educativo y gracioso. Ella y yo siempre lo vemos aprendo muchas cosas y también nos reimos un monton. No nos perdemos ni un solo capitulo.

Sin embargo, mientras lo estaban transmitiendo salio una noticia que llamo la atención de mama y papa. Algo sobre un poni des... decuuu...decuasado o algo asi. A mi me dio igual yo solo quería ver mi programa. Pero mi madre se quedo viendo con atención.

"¿No era ese un maestro de la Academia para ponis superdotados?".

06/ago

Odio mi escuela. Los otros niños son malos. Todo el mundo siempre me molesta, me insultan a mi y sobre todo a Sabelotodo y me dicen bebe, pero ellos solo lo hacen porque estan celosos. Porque ellos no tienen a una muñeca tan asombrosa como Sabelotodo y ¡YO SI!. Como sea no los necesito, ya tengo a Sabelotodo y ella es mas grandiosa que mil millones, no, hasta mil muchillones de ellos y ella siempre estara conmigo.

Apuesto a que en la escuela par ponis super dotados no me habrian tratado seguramente me habrían tratado con respeto y educación por ser lista como ellos.

Se que no debo decir malas palabras pero. ¡Estupido huevo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TWILIGTH + SABELOTODO

POR SIEMPRE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NIÑOS MALOS"

.

.

.

.

.

14/ago

Estoy deprimida, papa me dice que ya no tengo edad para cargar con Sabelotodo todo el tiempo y que ya deberia empezar a desprenderme de ella, no es justo. Sabelotodo es mi mejor amiga, ella siempre debe estar conmigo, SIEMPRE.

Sabelotodo dice que no me preocupe, que todo estara bien. Y tiene razon por que somos las mejores amigas y nada nos separara.

17/ago

Mis padres me han dicho que han contratado a una niñera, ¿Que?.¿Una niñera?. Es ridiculo, yo no necesito una niñera, Sabelotodo ya me cuida y me hace compañía, no hace falta que llamen a una niñera.

Tal parece que fue idea de Shining Armor contratarla, Muchas gracias hermano. No me importa que sea una princesa, a mi no me gusta la idea de que un extraño este en casa y a Sabelotodo tampoco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NO ME AGRADA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

18/ago

He tenido la mejor noche de mi vida, me diverti como nunca. Cadence es la mejor niñera del mucho, cantamos, me leyo historias maravillosas y sabe muchas cosas sobre el mundo, ella es genial. Crei que la pasaria mal pero no fue asi. Fue muy amable y dulce con Sabelotodo, es de lo mejor.

Aunque Sabelotodo sigue sintiendo desagrado hacia ella pero solo sera cuestion de tiempo para que las dos se vuelvan buenas amigas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.NO ME AGRADA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

19/ago

Hoy Cadence me enseño un saludo muy divertido, y viene con una cancion y baile.

"Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar"

No se de donde lo saco pero me encanta, ella dice que es un saludo especial para nosotras dos.

.

21/ago

Hoy Cadence y yo vimos juntas la hora de la ciencia con Mike y Tino y fue reimos mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

NO ME AGRADA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11/sept

Han pasado semanas desde que Cadence es mi niñera y a sido genial. Y aquí entre nos creo que a mi hermano le gusta Cadence y creo que a ella le gusta el. Creo que sera cuestion de tiempo para que se hagan novios. ¿Y si algun dia se casan? O por Celestia, XD

mas le vale que mi hermano le declare su amor y pronto.

.

.

.

.

. 12/sept

CADENCE ES LA MEJOR

.

.

.

.

"NO ME AGRADA"

.

.

.

.

.

14/sept

Algo raro pasa, Sabelotodo se ha puesto muy triste. No se por que.

.

.

.

.

* * *

21/sept

Sabelotodo ya no quiere hablarme y ha estado muy enojada. No entiendo. Se que no he tenido tiempo para ella y paso mucho tiempo con Cadence pero no es como si la dejara de querer.

.

.

.

.

.

"CADENCE NO ES BUENA"

.

.

.

.

.

22/Sept

Algo raro paso anoche. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cuarto cuando de repente se escucho un ruido que provenia de debajo del segundo piso.

Tras un rato, mientras trataba de quedarme dormida otra vez. Pude notar como Cadence se asomaba por la puerta. No hizo nada mas solo se me quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CADENCE ES MALA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

23/sept

Sabelotodo dice que Cadence es mala y que no puedo confiar en ella, que solo esta aquí para separarnos y que me olvide de ella. De que esta hablando, Cadence es muy dulce y solo quiere ser su amiga. Debe de estar celosa, tengo que buscar la forma de que se lleven bien. No puedo dejar que siga rayoneando mi diario cada vez que esta enojada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

24 sept

"NO ME AGRADA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

25/sept

"NO ME AGRADA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

26 / sept

"NO ME AGRADA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

27 / Sept

* * *

CADENCE MALA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

28/ Sept

DEBE IRSE


	2. nuevo

1/Oct

A partir de hoy he empezado a esconder mi diario, de los ojos de todos, incluso de Sabelotodo. Alguien ha estado arrancando las hojas y las ha escondido.

Le he preguntado a mi hermano pero dice no tener idea de lo que hablo. Creo que es lo mejor, depues de todo, se supone que estas cosas solo deberia leerlas yo.

4/Oct

Ayer Cadence me dijo que deberia empezar a hacer amigos de mi edad. Le dije que ellos lo unico que hacian era molestarme.

Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

5/Oct

Justo cuando vio a los niños que me molestaban fue a conversar con ellos. Fue tan vergonzoso. Y creo que ellos ni siquiera escuchaban, solo la miraban embobados como mi hermano, pero peor, y Cadence solo les sonreia y hasta le acaricio la melena a uno, según Cadence, es lo que se llama "encanto femenino"

puajjj.

Espero que no sea contagioso. Jamas me pondré asi por un niño, son unos tontos.

6/Oct

No puedo creerlo. Cadence me hizo una especie de cita con mis bravucones.¿En que esta pensando?, Sabelotodo nunca me haria algo asi. Dice que eso va hacer que ya no me molesten. ¿Como, dejando que me entierren bajo tierra?

10/Oct

Cadence me puso a hablar con los otros niños, dijo que era una cosa llamada intervencion, me puso a conversar con los que me molestan y de hecho no estuvo tan mal. Poco a poco empezamos a conocerlos mejor y ellos a mi y, no estoy segura, pero creo que no son tan malos como yo creia. Al dia siguiente hicimos lo mismo y luego Cadence nos puso a jugar, y, fue, divertido.

19/Oct

Dario, ¿es contra la naturaleza que te agraden tus abusadores?,por que creo que me estoy llevando bien con ellos. Son mas agradables de lo que pensaba. Me invitan a jugar, hablan conmigo y me presentan con otros amigos que tienen.

Incluso Flash Sentry, el mas cobarde de mis abusivos, dijo que soy bonita. :p QUE RARO ES.

29/Oct

Cadence nos invito a otros potros y a mi a una especie de campamento, dijo que era para celebrar la noche nightmare. No se que estara planeando pero, que importa, a Sabelotodo le gusta el exterior estoy segura de que con esto se animara y querra hablarme. Ya extraño charlar con ella, pero dijo que no.

31/Oct

Esta ha sido la noche mas divertida que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Jamas crei que un campamento seria tan divertido. Ni siquiera me importo que no hubiera leído ni un solo libro en todo el dia. Asamos malvaviscos, exploramos el bosque, contamos historias de terror, aunque yo no me asuste. Tratamos de hacer calabazas pero no salio muy bien y jugamos a ponle el cuerno a Nightmare moon. No es que crea en esa tonta leyenda para bebes pero hasta eso fue divertido.

Lyra trato de atrapar una luciérnaga y se la trago XD, Minuette y yo nos reimos tanto.

Quien diría que tener tantos amigos seria tan genial y divertido, incluso mejor que los libros.

Flash Sentry siguió portándose raro. Trato de bajar una manzana de un árbol y termino sepultado bajo una pila de piñas de pino. Según Cadence estaba tratando de probarme sus habilidades. ¿Para que? Insisto los niños son tontos y raros.

1/Nov

Este es el peor dia de mi vida, no puedo creer que se haya ido, la busque por todos lados pero no encontre a Sabelotodo. Se fue, y ni siquiera se ? acaso hice algo malo?. Debi haberla traido conmigo al campamento, debi haberle insistido mas. Es mi culpa que se haya ido.

6/Nov

Las noches han dejado de ser lo mismo sin Sabelotodo, tambien los dias. Como desearia al menos que se hubiese despedido de mi.

Al menos Cadence esta aquí para animarme y no solo eso, de hecho ahora tengo muchos muchos amigos que me apoyan y con los que puedo contar, no es lo mismo que Sabelotodo, nadie podria reemplazarla, pero al menos es algo.

Te extraño, donde sea que estes, espero que seas feliz. Si hice algo malo, lo siento.

10/Nov

Saque un 8 en mi examen de hoy, pero no fue mi culpa. No pude dormir por culpa de un fuerte ruido que se escuchaba afuera. No dejaba de sentir que algo me veia por la ventana. Le dije a mama pero ella dijo que no habia nada. Luego durante una de mis noches con Cadence no dejaba de sonar que alguien golpeteaba las ventanas. Fue aterrador.

13/Nov

Estoy con Cadence en el patio. Apenas al fin habia podido dormir hay un ruido, alguien grito y luego ella entro de la nada y me dijo que fueramos a afuera, asi tan solo, sin darme tiempo de tomar ningun articulo para acampar solo una lona y futones, y una linterna. Me asuste, Cadence si que se veia preocupada, pero luego de que hiciera una llamada entro y se puso a contarme historias, fue extraño pero divertido.

Justo ahora Cadence y mi padre y hermano estan con la policia afuera, algo sobre un tipo Allan Ador, luego de que los oficiales se metieran a mi casa por un buen tiempo, mi mama y yo entramos y nos sentamos al lado de una oficial, fue muy dulce conmigo y me dejo ver sus cosas y me presto su sombrero. Al final pude volver a dormir pero me puse muy aterrada esa noche.

¿Me pregunto si ese tal Allan tiene algo que ver con Sabelotodo?


	3. encuentro

Desde que ese tal alan aparecio no he vuelto a ver a cadence. Mis padres creen que lo mejor por ahora es que uno de ellos se quede conmigo.

No es que no aprecie pasar tiempo con mi mama pero estar toda la tarde haciendo nada que no sea ayudar en tejidos y macrame es aburrido. Apuesto a que Cadence sabria hacerlo divertido.

Esta noche mi hermano va a salir con cadence, mientras, yo voy a quedarme en casa con mama oyendo su ,

PD: Eso fue sarcasmo.

Las ultimas noches he sentido como si alguien estuviera fuera de la casa, siempre escucho como los arbustos crujen como si alguien se estuviera escondiendo.

Es raro, ¿sera sabelotodo?.¿porque se estaria escondiendo?

El invierno see acerca y eso significa dia de los corazones y los cascos. Se que deberia emocionarme pero, esta sera la primera vez que celebrare sin Sabelotodo.

Ultimamente he pensado mucho en ella : Recuerdo cuando la conoci, mi madre me la compro de una tienda en Ponyville. Recuerdo que una vez Sabelotodo me prometio que agun dia me llevaria alla y que conoceriamos a su familia y amigos. Ahora eso nunca sera posible.

Ultimamente mi mama y papa los he visto raros como con miedo ¿sera algo de la vejez?

Dia de los corazones calidos dentro de un mes y Cadence me prometio que ese dia estaria conmigo para celebrar, lo prometio. No puedo esperar a que el dia llegue.

Hoy Moondancer se perdio,no asistio clases y sus papas no la encuentran.

espero que este bien, ella era la amiga que mas me entendia de mi clase, siempre compartiamos nuestros libros y estudiabamos juntas. Ojala vuelva.

Han pasado dos dias desde el funeral y aun siento que apenas le vi ayer.

Papa dice que no me sintiera mal, que no es mi culpa,¿ y si lo es?, talvez pude haber hecho algo, pero no me di cuenta.

No puedo mas, si no duermo, me volvere loca entre lo de moondancer y esos ruidos que ocurren tras mi ventana que me sacan de quisio.

Por si las cosas no podrian empeorar mis padres ahora me prohibieron salir afuera sola. No es como si fuera alguien de muy del exterior, pero hasta yo tengo que salir.

Parece que Cadence a estado enferma de algo, o eso fue lo que dijo el doctor. Tal vez deba hacerle algo para que se sienta mejor.

Esta mañana en la escuela crei ver a Sabelotodo en el patio pero cuando corri a verla ya no había nadie. Habra sido una alucinación?. Que estará pasando?.

Otro niño desaparecio de mi clase, no lo conoci bien, pero esto me esta preocupando y mucho mas a mis padres.

-¿Que? - La pequeña poni se exalto tras oír crujir los arbustos que se ubicaban detrás de la ventana que apartaba a la pequeña de la oscura noche. Cautelosamente se asomo para ver que se ocultaba atrás, pero la oscura penumbra le impedía ver mas allá de los arboles . Lo único que había era un suave, callado pero notable sonido de movimiento de ramas crujiendo y hojas rosando.

Dos minuto habían pasado y twilight seguía viendo, aunque en ese momento dos minutos se volvían treinta mientras esperaba que algo pasara, esperaba poder ver algo un gato, una ardilla, cualquier animal, pero no, solo ruido y una sombra a distancia, entre las ramas de los arboles, oscura como la noche misma. Twilight no podía ver sus ojos podía sentir que la dicha sombra estaba viéndola fijamente de una manera penetrante.

-por favor, haz algo- Dijo la potranca - muévete, salta, vete - decía esperando que de alguna manera la estuviese escuchando. Pero la figura solo estaba ahí en el árbol. Con el único sonido del viento y las hojas.

Queria dejar de mirar, quería que se fuera. La sola presencia de esa figura era suficiente para abrumarla, por mas que intentaba mover la cabeza le era imposible, ella seguía como si de un concurso de miradas se tratase, cada vez que pensaba en irse a la cama, gritar, o la sola acción de parpadear le venia la pregunta - ¿ Que pasara si lo hago?, ¿ Si eso es lo que esta esperando?- la simple acción de quedarse viendo era mejor que actuar sin saber lo que vendría después.

Cuanto tiempo habría pasado diez, treinta, tal vez cuarenta minutos. Eso era lo que pasaba por su mente mientras veía la figura, que cada momento que pasaba viendo podía sentir como se le estrujaba el pecho como si estuvieran apretándolo con su mente. Escuchaba ruidos mas allá de las hojas y vientos tras la ventana. Oía susurros justo a su lado y empezó a sentir ojos viéndola desde atrás como una multitud viéndola desde atrás y acercándose lentamente a su espalda.

Quería voltear pero nuevamente el impulso de ver lo que tenia enfrente la detenía. Empezaba a sudar y la garganta le apretaba. Poco a poco fue sintiendo como el aire se iba de los pulmones de la pequeña, como si alguien se lo estuviera succionando.

"Ahora tenía que haber pasado una hora" . Se decía a si misma mientras sentía como cada rincón de ella misma era rodeado por una fuerza extraña que la apretaba mas y mas, y a cada segundo sentía como el aire de su pecho se acaba mientras seguía viendo a la misteriosa sombra que continuaba sin hacer nada en los arboles. -HAZ ALGO, AHORA , LO QUE SEA- Finalmente grito con todas sus fuerzas en desesperación, no le importaba como solo quería que acabara todo de una vez. -QUE QUIERES, VETE- Dijo con todas sus fuerzas esperando una respuesta de la entidad, pero aun sin respuesta la potranca segui mirando y mirando y se sentía cada vez mas rodeada hasta que finalmente:

\- ¿Twilight, que haces?-dijo una voz detrás de ella, Twilight salto dándose la vuelta con un grito, esperando su final, solo para encontrar a su madre.

\- ¿Cariño, estas bien?- dijo la yegua asustada tras el grito de su pequeña - ¿que pasa, te lastimaste?- La madre tomo a su hija entre sus cascos, en esperanza de calmar a su alterada potranca.- Dios, estas sudando, ¿Qué pasa?- pero la pequeña no respondió, solo abrazo a su madre con fuerza.

Tras ver a su hija tan grave, tomo su pata y la saco del cuarto - ¿Qué te parece si vienes a dormir con nosotros esta noche?- a lo que Twilight asintió. Ella se alegro de que todo hubiera terminado. Salio de su cuarto viendo el reloj de su pared. Habían pasado cinco minutos.

Estaba tan concentrada en irse, que ni siquiera vio un pequeño papel bajo la puerta, la cual tenia escrito:

-NO TENGAS MIEDO, ESTOY CONTIGO.

SIEMPRE LO ESTOY.


	4. charla

La oscuridad gobernaba el viejo cuarto y lo sumía en una tenebrosa penumbra, clic, crack, crash es escuchaban múltiples ruidos entre las sombras y cachivaches a montón que se apilaban en la habitación en la que apenas había espacio para siquiera moverse entre la rechinante madera del piso y la tintineante luz del foco que era la única esperanza de poder ver entre tanta oscuridad y aglomeración de objetos.

Entre los balanceos y parpadeos de la única fuente de luz se distinguían todo un arsenal de cosas y artilugios, mesas sobre mesas, pilas sobre pilas de cosas extrañas de aspecto lúgubre y amenazante cada uno mas tétrico que el anterior.

Botellas polvorientas, cajas y libros arrimados uno sobre otro. Un silencio incomodo gobernaba el sitio creando un vacío en sitio de nadie sin un solo poni que habitara el lugar. Bueno, a excepción de uno. De cuero marrón claro y una melena negra que acababa en puntas con copete. Con un barbilla y ojos esmeralda y unas cuantas ojeras. Chaqueta negra como la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y con una marca en forma de cámara fotográfica.

Cualquier poni normal se sentiría incomodo al estar en tan extraño lugar, pero el semental estaba demasiado determinado y sumergido en una de las tantas lecturas que había en tremendo desorden. El poni se veía hipnotizado mientras levantaba un pequeño diario viejo y demacrado, de color rosado con marcas de flores envuelto en polvo como si no lo hubieran abierto en años.

El poni estaba hipnotizado viendo el pequeño cuaderno mientras volteaba paginas y leía. Veía las palabras escritas infantilmente con lápices de colores y con dibujos coloridos que rodeaban los textos que repentinamente y de golpe, dejaron de existir. Y estas eran reemplazadas, secuestradas, por una sola frase que se repetía

Lo siento

hoja tras hoja se encontraba llena de esta frase escrita por toda la pagina. La frase solo hiba repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, hasta que:

ADIOS.

Tan solo volteo la pagina para ver que las siguientes paginas estaban en blanco, por un breve momento, y el semental solo veía intrigado el libro como un fan impaciente por saber lo que seguirá hasta que de la nada la respuesta llego, en cierta forma.

Todas esas cosas tiernas y coloridas que mostraban la inocencia de la infancia habían sido reemplazadas, o mas bien asesinadas, por grandes manchas de un color rojo intenso que cubrían las hojas y atravesaban el papel por varias hojas. El poni las veía intrigado dando vueltas y vueltas a las hojas, mientras las manchas se veían mas y mas pequeñas conforme pasaban las hojas y finalmente se desvanecieron, el diario había acabado.

-Sabes- dijo una voz femenina a las espaldas del poni que dio un salto de sorpresa y susto repentino que lo volteo de un solo movimiento.

-Hay ciertas reglas primordiales que uno debe de seguir si quiere continuar viviendo en este mundo- Dijo la yegua de voz desinteresada, sarcástica, calmada ... y algo ebria.

-Uno: no hagas vínculos con un muerto, ni intentes convivir con el.

Dos: no le compres nada a alguien que vista capucha en una tienda olvidada por Dios.

Tres: no revises las cosas de un desconocido sin su permiso, si esta en casa.

Cuatro:...No vallas a pisar esa caja.-

El poni miro abajo a un pequeño baúl cerrado de forma exagerada, ripidamente se aparto de dicho objeto. – Lo siento- dijo mientras miraba con nerviosismo a la yegua de mirada cruda.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras los dos se miraban, el semental no le quitaba la mirada de extrañes a la yegua. Miraba sus ojeras, su melena desmarañada y luego volteo a su alrededor. Veía todo el montón de cosas que había en ese sótano abotargado.

-¿y...todo esto es de ...sus...aventuras?- Pregunto el nervioso poni.

\- Las aventuras son divertidas – respondió mientras se acercaba al joven y revisaba unas cosas del montón apilado - También son gratis - Ella bajo la cabeza, cerro los ojos y lanzo una suave carcajada susurrante.

-Entonces. ¿Es real?, ¿su historia?-

La poni se quedo mirando silenciosamente por un momento – Cuenta, lo que vio una potra de cinco años -

\- Sabes? aun recuerdo su ultimo regalito. Una cosa curiosa, es que no acaba así como así. Siempre...quedan...residuos, o, yo que se, la realidad es muy burlona. Acabas demente, piensas que lo que no es, es. También recuerdo que le gustaba lo dulce, y la costura - Decía ella mientras miraba al suelo.- Imagínate mi cara tras ver esa pagina, aunque no fue tan dura como el golpe que atizo esa perra por la nuca. Despiertas, y lo primero que ves es el cráneo aplastado de tu padre debajo de ti. Madre, hermano cocidos a los muebles y abiertos, como si fueran peluches sin relleno y el martillo con el que aplastaste la cabeza de tu propio padre. Sollozas, pero no puedes llorar. Y entonces te das cuenta, que no estas solo en casa- Los ojos de la yegua se veía atormentados y su respiración se oía agitada. -La casa que conocías se vuelve desconocida mientras te escabulles por ella para salir, te paseas sin dejar de sentir que te esta viendo, riéndose con esa voz conocida, y entonces, ¿o habré sido yo?, he he he –

\- Perdón ¿me decías?-

\- Ohm. Señora Twilight...-

\- No soy casada- Interrumpió al instante.

\- Perdón señor..-

\- No es que no quiera pero, bueno si le dices a alguien que te internaron desde niña , no es muy atractivo para ellos-

\- Señorita Twilight..-

\- No entiendo como aun así todos tengan esas wafus, wifuas, yo que se, que les gustan locas y psicóticas, pero diles que estuviste en rehabilitación y ..-

\- Señorita Twilight-

\- Perdón, te interrumpo-

\- Yo soy-

-El pendejo de la novela que se la paso llamándome toda la semana, ¿y que fue lo que dije?

¡PUDRETE!-

-¿Me va a dejar hablar?-

-Por favor déjeme explicar. Cuando supe de usted y su historia sabia que debía conocerla algún día, que me daría respuestas-.

\- Ve las noticias, los periódicos. Una loca drogo a una pequeña y mato a su familia. Es todo -.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabe- Reclamo.

\- Me internaron señor, mire mis expedientes, que voy a saber. No iré , por mas que me pague, y usted tampoco debería – Twilight exclamo.

-Pues usted me obligara-Respondió.

\- No es eso lo que le voy a pedir. Entiendo lo horrible que fue lo que paso y que desea actuar como si no hubiera pasado, pero para usted paso, y necesito que lo comparta. Estoy seguro de que lo que necesito para mi libro, lo sabe usted. Vamos solo, déjelo ir.–

\- Estas mejor sin saber de estas cosas – Sugirió la señorita y tras un largo suspiro dijo. – Pero, supongo que no es mala una entrevista. Subamos.- La yegua subió las escaleras del sótano hacia la puerta que tenia mas luz que todo el cuarto. Tras ella, el corcel le seguía el paso. Juntos, caminaron sobre los escalones rechinantes hasta la puerta.

Saliendo de ahí, un pasillo corto con dos extremos y paredes verdes con molduras blancas en la base. Mientras caminaban a la sala, pasaban entre fotos y fotos del pasado.

La pareja entro a un espacio abierto rodeado de fotos una gran mesa rodeada de sillas y en medio un ramo de flores y velas apagadas.

Los dos tomaron asiento y entonces Twilight inicio.

-Antes te recuerdo, yo no estoy segura de lo que vi. De la nada desperté en el hospital, pudo ser solo una alucinación por gas o no. Hasta donde yo se, pudo no haber pasado. Y bueno, ¿Cómo comenzamos?¿Que quieres saber?-

-Solo quiero que cuente lo que paso en Ponyville, desde el principio-

-Pues no seria ir muy lejos- La poni cerro los ojos y volteo hacia arriba tratando de hacer los recuerdos fluir, Después de un rato dijo-

-Y bien dime, ¿Te gustan los espantapájaros?-


End file.
